User talk:Fatal Disease
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Satan's Ring page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 20:51, October 16, 2012 ForgetIt (talk) 05:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ...O.K. So why was my disney zoo story deleted again? For you~ SWAG That is all. ~lemonade and lollipops~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 01:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) About Satan's Ring: I thought this story had potential, when you implied the ring had a will of its own at the start, but towards the end and the ending itself just let it down. Tigerhallam - Tale-teller of Terror (talk) 10:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) U MICHIGAN U HUHUH When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 00:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ryanjames1411 (talk) 01:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for helping me. :) RE:AFP I added the AbuseFilterBypass right to you. It seems like you will make good out of it. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 01:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to thank you for the support for me as rollback, and i know you'll be pleased to know i will be supporting you as well. Also if you could also ask people to come vote on my page, I will do the same for you Peppers246 (talk) 21:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC)I'm kind of a big deal Yah About that Maby I did maby I didnt, :33 Also, Dont worry about putting it in the blue zone, I did eet. Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) ohaider thnx 4 de burthday wish, luv yuh xx <3 - ban hello fatal could my account and my i.p be unbanned from the trollpasta wiki please. thanks RE: yes i would like too have my chatmod rights back please. thank you for your help [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 13:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Illustration Suggestions I'm sending this message a second time because I wasn't sure it got through okay, but your suggestion of having my illustrations at the bottom of the story is a good idea. Is that better than having the pictures all stacked to one side of the story? I thought about doing that, but then thought it would only distract the reader from the story. --User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You have my approval to arrange the pictures as you see fit. The sequence here will take up a lot of your talk space however. This might take a while since I only know how to add one pic at a time.--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 18:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC)> This is taking forever, do you think a slideshow would work best? I tried uploading a slideshow of my recent pics on my site, but it just showed the most recent uploads of other people. How do I get directly to my pictures without having to scroll through several dozen pages? Also do you know how I could add several pictures at once to a page?--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Gentlemen_Prefer_Blondes.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page4.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page6.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page10.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page.jpg||by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page2.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page3.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page11.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page13.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page12.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page16.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page14.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page17.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_Basement_of_Doom--Undecided_Page15.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom_by_mmpratt99-d4f8dbc.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom2_by_mmpratt99-d4fnd42.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom3_by_mmpratt99-d4g6eng.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom4_by_mmpratt99-d4ggo9n.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom5_by_mmpratt99-d4gtoha.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom6_by_mmpratt99-d4gzt17.jpg|by mmpratt99 The_basement_of_doom7_by_mmpratt99-d4h3axz.jpg|by mmpratt99 RE: People I'm probably going to delete it once it's emptied. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: You may edit your talk page however you like as far as I'm concerned. The fact that other admins care so much about users removing admin warnings from their own talk page is rather silly to me, considering that said warnings are still viewable via the page history, but whatever. In any case, images are not admin warnings, so I doubt anyone will care. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : That wall of images going down the left side of the page is a bit distracting now that I look at it. lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:32, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thnx Here: GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 01:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for the nomination. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fine! I understand, don't worry. Thank you for letting me know before I get really confused down the line. XD The Fantastic Flaky~ (talk) 16:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding categories to my story. You helped me a lot with that. Epiclesiasius (talk) 06:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC) hey fatalz You wanna know what's seedy? These seeds. And you lol. Jk I love you <3 Not really though. ha - 08:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you SO much I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding but thank you for unbanning me, I'm still getting used to the new layout for the editor so I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Also I want to say sorry for using someone else's account but since it won't let me leave messages I didn't have any other way to contact you. Please alert me in future so I can straighten things out. Thank you “Kira is childish and he hates losing… I’m also childish and hate losing.” - L (talk) 00:43, December 6, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA "Homeless Harry" Oh God Let me just say that while you weren't in chat the worst thing ever happened; WE GOT INVADED. Let me explain how and what happened: This guy called "Buttmurder" came on chat, he was harmless until 2 minutes later 3 people from a Spanish people came and talked Spanish; many warnings were given and one of them stopped, the rest of them got kicked and later banned. Later on a few more people came, they didn't do anything at the start, one of them left, the other one linked RedTube. He got banned. A few minutes later Buttmurder said the n word and got banned. Someone else came and spammed spaces, banned. Someone else then came and spammed language again, banned. Someone then came and insulted us, banned. Then Finn contacted staff. Sannse came, well... the invaders didn't stop there, 2 more people came, called us bitches and got banned. That was fucking pissing us off. Oh well, then Sannse told us not to feed the trolls with this link: , lol. We calmed down, Skelly came I explained everything to him. The end. This will remain on CP wiki history forever... SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I just wanted to say thanks for fixing my creepypasta. It is now officialy bearable to read. Just wanted to say thnx.Zombie8888 (talk) 02:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Check. I just sent you a email. BlubBloy (talk) 04:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Dem Colors Damn bitch! Some funky ass colors you got there! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 05:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolf Faced Twilight (talk) 18:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Hi Im a pegasister (female brony) Also im like 4 years younger than you s we have some things in common. check out my page on deiventart (Twilight FrostFire) Lots of brony stuff Corn Joke What did the baby corn say to the mommy corn? "Where's popcorn?" I know it's corny but at least I've tried '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 20:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) hey c: i saw you deleted my thingy, can i ask why so i can make it better,im really curious, and any help will be appecaited:D ThanksDissector (talk) 03:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) How? How would someone split this page into paragraphs, if it states that the story as a whole is supposed to be only one sentance long? PrimeInstinct (talk) 00:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Well I wan't to say thank-you for getting my pasta removed that I worked 2 fucking hours on from my own head...and what ever spin off thing you complained or something about I would like to inform you this came from my own head and I woud just like to let you know I had no spin offs for Jeff or any shit like that. So thankyou! Radioactive456 (talk) 01:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Julia/ Radioactive456 HEY!!!!! that was alot of work for me to do and you just took it down?!? nuh uh thats not fair....i will exact revenge Ashley The Killer123 (talk) 14:04, December 21, 2013 (UTC) How do u put emotes on a new page?? --Crazypasta 04:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Good Job! You have done very well protecting and helping the wiki! You are a great part of the wiki! Sincerely. Lynch Himself (talk) 02:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Fatal. You are substantially below average at protecting and contributing to the wiki. You are a terrible part of the wiki. :D heh ;Princess Monogatari (talk) 03:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) why did u delete my story they call me stitches? Pictures I found some pictures you might enjoy. --PrimeInstinct (talk) 07:33, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Fatal Disease Hey why did you remove my story?! I didnt do anything to deserve that. So can you please put it back or at least tell me why you deleted it. I'm very confused and mad at why : Because it fell below our quality standards. Also please sign your posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my pasta it toke me three days,I never knew that much about Hayley she was my friend IF U WANT ME FUCKING KILLED THANX she said if i dont post this i die that photo was an actual photo of her and she found me she walked by then looked at me i tried to scream it was useless she put the knife to my neck and told me to post it and if i don't i die Why do you want to know? (talk) 19:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) i wrote an eye for an eye and you HAD NO RIGHT TO DELETE IT! I WORKED HARD ON THAT STORY! Yunama (talk) 00:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Yunama New to this sight and a little confused 'beleive it or not Can you please explain to me why you took down my story? Because its cliche? That's not just some fake like you get on here, that's real and I just wanted people's opinions and wanted someone to listen, but then you go and delete it after five minutes of it being up...nice Look...if you're going to leave it down, please send it to me or something because I don't want to have to write it up again and I want to show it to people that actually CARE XBeyond_WordsX again I just want to say that I won't put it back up, never knew how stupid this was, but. Just wanted it sent to me so I can show others but okay, whatever Hey there, I'm the person who posted Ray: Origins of a Killer, I saw that you took it down, IS there a reason why? And please let me know how I can fix it in order to have it kept on the site ^.^ Thank you Oh shit I did? Well, you see, I find it kind of difficult to edit and notice mistakes I make using an iPad, and on an iPad, I tend to make a lot of mistakes because of the shitty touchscreen keyboard :L Princess Monogatari (talk) 18:43, January 5, 2014 (UTC) All right then btw you should have a Bob Marley grape. Princess Monogatari (talk) 18:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I'm just asking why my story got deleted. I had other people check it, including myself. So please tell me, because apparently you said it did not meet Wkia standerds (I'm sorry if I got the last word wrong.) JuStIcEsTaNdS (talk) 05:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC)JuStIcEsTaNdS Admin Congrats on admin, brah! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) adman CONGRATS ON TEH ADMAN [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 16:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Hey Art, congratz on the promotion, you ninnyfuck! Welcome to the team! "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 21:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, My name is Keaton and I am new to this and my first story has horrible structure I don't know how to fix the edit. Could you please help me fix that? Thank you Hello Good job on your deletion catches. Keep up the good work. DuncanAernisMaleron (talk) 20:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) apology for being disrespectful and disobedient Sorry for acting a fool i got totally carried away my creation was far beyond my rules and sorry for breaking them and the disrespect in it was uncalled for my actions as well i disobeyed the rules i didn't know you were right to ban me i do admit i was wrong and i am very honest you are one of the councils of admins who are awesome but that what i did there was foolish childish uncalled for and stupid of me to even put that there i was wrong times infinity plus chuck norris i put my own account in jeopardy for a sick story i failed this community and furthermore i am disappointed in myself for posting the post i posted *sigh* Orion5185.exe (talk) 00:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC)Orion5185.exe Hey, ummm I read all the rules and everything, but I still don't understand how to post a creepypasta, I made one, but I don't know how to post it. Can you please help me? Or maybe post is for me? Henry.l.villelas (talk) 00:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, ummm I read all the rules and everything, but I still don't understand how to post a creepypasta, I made one, but I don't know how to post it. Can you please help me? Or maybe post is for me? Hi. Look I'm super sorry but I was banned from the chat room thingy DX I've never really used and of the wiki pages so I don't know what to do or what's right or wrong. Is it possible to get my ban lifted at all? Please? Modification of story without permission The modification of a story without permission I would like to notify your message on my message board about my modification and either it was just or not. The story had a Marked for Review tag present. the only modifications was to fix the short comings of the story and fix grammar issues. This is my view on the subject and my reasoning on why the modification was right and correct. (I've been failing to customize me signature. This is CreepyheroofTime Writing and signing off, have a good day.) Typo in PotM In Happy Puppet Syndrome, I noticed there's a sentence that says We expected the subject’s to have extra learning capabilities. Remove that apostrophe please. JackdaMan171 (talk) 17:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me. I don't know how to edit or submit creepypastas. So if I put something like wow I can't believe Jeff the killer would that in the comments os the story that's vandalism and that causes people to change the content? Sorry bro I had no idea. Just a question Question about the article listing. It says the the page has been archived and is viewable for historical reasons. So... do I just update on user submissions, or am I missing information? the Unknown one (talk) 23:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, thanks for the warning. One more question. When I go to add a Creepypasta, I just create a new page and post there yes? This is my first time posting on a wiki of any kind, so I don't want to mess up the Unknown one (talk) 23:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Just need helps! Hey! I know you said no 'why did you delete my creepypastas' posts. So instead I just want to know how I could rewrite it so it doesnt get removed! Sorry to bother you! :3 CinnamonPasta (talk) 21:24, January 29, 2014 (UTC) radda radda radda ra radda radda-radda radda ra-radda radda radda radda-radda ra radda raradda radda ra radda radda water water water water dihydrogen oxide water water dihydrogen oxide water agua agua agua water agua dihydrogen oxide (talk) 23:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm having problems finding my article/Creepypasta Brien DarkNights, 'can you help me? Dragonfire666 (talk) 15:48, February 1, 2014 (UTC) You FUCKING ASSHOLE! Why'd you delete my in-progress CreepyPasta!? I EVEN FUCKING SAID AT THE START AS A DISCLAIMER THAT IT WAS STILL IN MOTHERFUCKING PROGRESS! You're the biggest mistake on the entire planet, fuckhole. Just came to say sorry for attempting to add my story.Twice.In a row. Hope you ain't mad. CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 14:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The teeth guy Sorry about posting my story.Twice.Without mercy for quality and consent. Just tried to see if It was any good. Since I'm a 14 yr old with no experience, I feel like it's amazing that It lasted more than 5 seconms without being deleted. Giving the same message to the other guy. Here ya go. :3 http://imgur.com/PR62KoI SURPRISE. You left before I finished it. But, I have made you an ogre grape. :P Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 04:21, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :We must obey the Grape-lord! Shrek is Drek, Grapey is fierce, Grapey is hope! : SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:28, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Mate, I remade your grape, in MS Paint.. Heh, that ryhmed.. Forgot to sign my last post... TrippinKangaroo (talk) 06:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello. :) I want to post a Creepypasta, but it´s somewhat a fanfic from the TV series "Penguins of Madagascar". I just wanted to ask, is it allowed to post it if I put a disclaimer in the story, (since the characters belong to DreamWorks) Thanks. TheDarkIsAfraid (talk) 06:47, February 8, 2014 (UTC) TheDarkIsAfraid Hello, I am new to posting Creepypastas. Can you please help me? Can you help me? Hello, I am new to posting creepypastas. Can you please help me? Alex Duran (talk) 01:42, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Alex Duran You deleted my story and it took me so long to write so that it made sense to everybody. just wanted people to know about what happened to me. thanks dood SamiiSuffocate (talk) 20:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC)SamiiSuffocate i made a creepypasta just for fun i didnt wanna violate the rules (DragonRider_237)grrr... Hello sir. Thank you for being a brony.Gothicgamer29 (talk) 03:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Gothicgamer29 AYE LOOK http://prntscr.com/2t41np Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) What does QS mean? Cause you deleted my pasta and I wanna know what is it so I wouldn't commit the same mistake on the following. Thanks beforehand! 'BulgyM (talk) 00:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh BTW English is not my first language (I speak Spanish), sorry for botherin' !! BulgyM (talk) 00:42, February 18, 2014 (UTC) is there a page where i can wite the creppy pastas them selves cause i cant seem to find that any where is the chat down potm When updating PotM, you HAVE to also update . This is a template that's visible on the main page, please update it correctly or not at all. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:34, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey uhh, about my new pasta I made, I forgot to put category and I'm not sure what I should put. OC is original content right? Well I did make the story myself but it contains video game characters in it soooo.... sig I realize that your sig is excessively huge and obtrusive, but could you sign deletion appeal posts properly? Like, instead of doing this: :(comment) ~~~~ do this: :(comment) :~~~~ Once again, your sig is really big and obtrusive and it looks even worse than it does already when you do it the first way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:46, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Well thank you, kind sir. You're a gentleman and scholar. :) Mystreve (talk) 14:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Question/ Advice Hi. Well I dont mean to be rude or anything, but why did you delete my story " Silence"? Im not trying to be rude believe me, Im actually trying to get advice. What was the reason for deleting my post? Did I do anything wrong or something? Please tell me so I dont repeat it in the future or anything. Thx :) p.s sorry for mistakes and stuff, Im not english Deathnotekira (talk) 17:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Me again. Yeah, could you send me the story please? Sorry I forgot to save it! (whoops) Its the "Silence" one. Thx for the advice! Deathnotekira (talk) 21:04, March 6, 2014 (UTC) About the Chat Why the chat is no longer available? Guil "Cat" Lewis (operate) 18:30, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I have a question. Why was my creepypasta taken down? Did I post it in the wrong place? Lowdog002 (talk) 21:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) lolk You realised you just banned me for no reason, correct? After the second time you banned me, I never talked shit about Maria, did I? I asked Gray to start talking shit, but I really didn't. Yet another stupid ban. Elaliser (talk) 01:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Mrchrisrock's problems Hi fatal, I Sinceraly aplogogize for my action and words towards mr pancakes or whatever his name was, I shall hopefully never say such a thing again and that you will accept this apology and unban or lessen my ban. If you can't do that, its fine but could you help me with a couple of problems? 1. How do you save a story? because I need to finish a part of mine and I got a telling of saying that it would be deleted since I accidentally published it thinking it would save it but NOOOOO....help? and 2. I made my own signature but its as a file saved on my laptop and I was wondering if you could tell me how to set it as my own since I noticed you had a custom signature and then I decided to come to you since you were my only hope.. Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 00:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Succsess! Thanks fatal :3 Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 01:36, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Fuck me -_- I fucked it -_- were did you create your and how did you paste like that? Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 01:38, March 10, 2014 (UTC)